Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. In Post Town.... Cora entered post town. It seemed exceptionally busy today, and the town square was filled with Pokemon. -Blizz- 04:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Hi," said a Robot that looked like a Salamence to Cora. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Hello, Sir," Cora replied, cheerfully. "Do you mind me asking what's going on? I mean, look at all these people!" -Blizz- 04:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Oh I have no idea. My name is Robotic Salamence, but everyone calls me R.S! Post Town is popular sometimes," R.S said to Cora.(What species is Cora?) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE (A shuppet) "Oh, I see," Cora replied. "I guess maybe people are here to see the rainbows." -Blizz- 04:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Well because I'm a robot I'm not on any exporation team," R.S repiled. (MYSTERY DUNGEON ROCKS! My fave game ever is Mystery Dungeon:Explorers of Sky) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora began to laugh at RS. "You're silly," she replied. -Blizz- 04:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "That's a true fact," he said as he walked away with his unfinshed wings, making him unable to fly. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora followed him. "Maybe it's because you have no soul," she added, jokeingly. -Blizz- 04:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I am souless, I am heartless and I have no purpose. I wander alone, searching for my purpose," R.S repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora replied with a giggle. "You sound like something straight out of a teenager's poetry journal," she said. -Blizz- 05:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I do? Well truth is I was suppose to be evil until someone(It's Iggy, But R.S doesn't know him because his character reset) broke me out," he said back to Cora. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE The shuppet giigled some more. "Oh! Let me try: Roses are grey / Violets are grey / I'm colorblind." -Blizz- 05:07, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Are you just colorblind or is it your entire speices? I see everything in different shades of green, gray, white and black," R.S repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "It's just me," Cora replied. "I can't see the color red...but you should come see the rainbows from the hill with me!" -Blizz- 05:13, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Ok sure," said R.S META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Cora led RS up the hill. At the top, three circular rainbows were painted into the vast sky. "It's sad that at one time these rainbows didn't exist," said Cora. "Due to an object called the "Bittercold", the air was robbed of all it's water. I'm so glad they're here now though." -Blizz- 05:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I heard that a human-tranformed pokemon beat it to the bittercore," R.S said. (BITTERCOLD U SO EASY!) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Yep, that's what the textbooks say at least," Cora replied. A low rumble was heard originating from the underground. The other pokemon began to talk about it. -Blizz- 20:19, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Aiy, Heard it was either a Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Axew or Pikachu. No Salamence, of course I'm not even a pokemon," R.S heard the ground shaking. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" R.S thought to himself. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Category:Roleplay